Merton's Thanksgiving
by Sparkling-Diva
Summary: FINISHED! I wrote this story about 4 years ago. It was a miniclass assignment and it's very little kiddish but I just posted it.


**Merton's Thanksgiving**

**Author: Sparkling-Diva**

**Summary/****Author's Note: **I wrote this story about 4 years ago. It was a mini-class assignment and it's very little kiddish but I just posted it.

**Feedback: **Please review!! Thank you!!!

**Disclaimer:** BWOC does not belong to me but I will just like to see that it is really cool!!!!

Thanksgiving is a special time of year in which we celebrate what we are thankful for in our world and in our lives.

Thanksgiving is usually suppose to be a good holiday in which we all have fun and spend time with our friends and family.

This story is about a guy named Merton J. Dingle. He was a straight "A" student and was a really friendly person.

Merton wanted to be with his family more than ever this Thanksgiving. You see, it was a busy year with all that was going on in the world. He thought it would be a good time for the family to get to spend some time together.

Merton's parents were too busy to even sit down and talk the usual ritual of how was your day. His dad was a lawyer and was working on this case that required long hours at the office and Merton's mom was always doing housework and running out of the house going on errands all around Pleasantville.

Most sisters enjoy having an older brother, but not Becky Dingle. Becky, his younger sister, didn't have enough time for him at all. She was interested only about herself, popularity, boys, and shopping. Not to mention ways for him to get Merton to move out of the house.

Merton had tried his best to be a good brother. He would remember how when they were younger and they were best friends and really close to each other but as time fly by, she became older and more independent and wanted nothing to deal with him. She even tried telling people how they weren't related and she would tell him bad things like hoe she wanted him to change his last name but Merton just wouldn't listen.

Merton longed for his family to be close again but nothing came of it. It was a wish and he was aware how not all wishes would come true.

He only recognized how his family had grown so apart while he was walking down the streets one day in his hometown of Pleasantville.

Pleasantville was a quite, little, town. There was always something to do there. Whether it was going to the mall, going to the Realto Theatre, taking a stroll in Emmerson's Park, or going to the local teen hangout, The Factory, you would never have time to be bored.

He decided to seek some advice from his two best frinds, Tommy and Lori. He asked them as they were as they were bowling at a bowling alley at The Factory that night.

Tommy was captain of the football team and the most popular kid at school.

Lori was a champion kickboxer who just transferred a while ago from Pleasantville Catholic.

"Why don't you just talk to them?" Tommy said as he bowled in a bowling lane and got a strike.

"Yeah, tell them how you feel and probably they'll give in," replied Lori stepping up to take a turn in bowling.

"I guess I could try that," answered Merton, "In fact, I think that I will go and talk to them now," he said as he rose from his seat and turned the Factory's exit and left.

Soon, Merton found himself at home sitting on the living room's couch talking to Becky and his parents. He took his friend's advice and told them how he felt about not having enough time for family and how this year and how he thought it would be a good time for the family to be together.

After a long speech, Merton's family finally gave in and began to understand how he felt.

"I have spent a little too much time at the office," said his father, "I suppose it's the right time to have a vacation break."

"Also," said Merton's mother, "I have been running all over the place doing household chores. I also will need a break. I hardly have time for you guys anymore."

"Sorry, Merton," Becky said, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Anyhow, that Thanksgiving was the best Thanksgiving that the Dingle family ever had and they made sure of it. They watched movies, played games, and they promised that they would celebrate this tradition as a family every year from that day on.


End file.
